Sweet Mike
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: A few cute moment between the lawyer boyfriends, Harvey/Mike


A few cute moment between the lawyer boyfriends, Harvey/Mike

I do not own Suits

**Sweet Mike**

**Moment 1**

I should have turned him over to the police the moment I saw that suitcase open. I should have not hired him. True he is probably the best of the associates but he brings out worst or some may say the best in me. Not even Donna can bring out this side of me. I should have let him go, I should have let him be with Rachel but I am a selfish creature. Even now I still feel guilty about that. Mike came to me and said he was going to tell Rachel the truth so they could be together. I put an end to that nonsense right away. He of course listened to me and believed it would be for the best, he is so naïve.

"Harvey I have these briefs done" says my cute little puppy

"your late"

he checks his watch

"by five minutes I had to do a lot of work for Louis"

"who do you work for?"

"you"

"good so when I say by 2 o'clock I mean 2 o'clock"

he sighed

"I'm sorry"

that's weird. He looks defeated, did I take it to far? No I have been a lot harder on him

"here you are I need these by 4"

he nodded

"I will get these done"

he leaves with that

"he's depressed" says Donna over the intercom

"really?" I ask

"he just ended things with Rachel yesterday Harvey he is going to be a little slow"

"no excuse if he can't handle his emotions he shouldn't be a lawyer"

she looks over to me and smiles sadly. I shake my head, I need to work I don't have time for this.

**Moment 2**

"did my puppy get his work done on time?" I ask Donna

"well hello to you too are you going to tell me where you went?"

I smirked

"nope can't say yet"

"are you finally purposing to Mike?"

I roll my eyes

"no"

"that's too bad, any way yes he was actually early"

I nod

"that's a good boy"

"maybe you should scratch his belly"

I do not even answer that, though it would actually be a good experience. I have been attracted to my associate since I first saw, my beautiful sweet Mike. If I had a choice I wouldn't have hired him if I knew he would do this to me. He has brought out all of these caring emotions out of me.

**Moment 3**

The first time I kissed Mike was in the file room. I have been trying to give him time to get over Rachel. That girl doesn't know Mike like I do, she could never give him what he needs.

"Harvey" says my puppy

"what is it?"

I tease holding his waist

"what are we doing?"

I chuckle

"I am enjoying the taste of my puppy"

I kiss him again. I can feel him shudder with pleasure, I allow my tongue to taste every part of the kids mouth. It tastes like coffee and mint, it is just so Mike" he grips my shoulders

"your my boss Harvey" he says after pulling away

"I know"

I lean my forehead against his

"Harvey do you really think we should do this? You forbidden it when it comes to Rachel"

I chuckled

"that's very different puppy I already know your dirty little secret"

we kiss softly for a few minutes

"Harvey I can't do this I am not one for one night stands or jumping in right away"

"I know that mike that's why I am kissing you not tearing off your clothes"

"you the great Harvey Specter would be willing to take this slow with his lowly fraud of an associate"

"I have been taking it slow Mike I gave you a lot of time to get over Rachel"

"wait"

he pulled back

"did you forbid her because you were jealous?" he asks amused

"of course not"

he kisses me again

"sure Harvey"

"to much talking not enough kissing"

he laughed but kissed me again

"we can't do this all day I have to get this done for Louis plus I bet Donna already knows"

"she knows everything"

I kissed him again quickly

"come to my office when you are done for the day, we can go back to my place and watch a few movies"

"that sounds nice Harvey"

I winked at him and left with that.

**Moment 4**

"Harvey your such a bed hog"

whined my little puppy

"it isn't my fault you're a star fish"

I chuckle pulling him close

"I am not a star fish" I say into his hair

"how about some breakfast?"

"are you going to cook or burn down the house?"

"hey I can cook"

"there has to be a tweleve step program for people like you"

"do you want food or not?"

"fine"

he rolled over and kissed me

"but I am cooking it"

"fine" I groaned

**Moment 5**

"you cant be serious Harvey"

I smile

"I want you to move in with me Mike"

he rolled his eyes

"did Donna put you up to this?"

"Mike we have been together for months, I want you to live with me but if you don't want to I will understand" I say sitting at my desk

"of course I want to live with you"

"good we will move you in this weekend"

"are you sure about this?"

"of course I am"

I would kiss him but we are at the office.

**Moment 6**

"Mike I have something to ask you"

we have been living together for two years now and I think it is time.

"what's up?" he asks sitting down

"you know you can never take on any big cases right, you will be stuck in the same place, be a no name lawyer"

"way to sugar coat it Harvey"

"that's not what I mean and you know it"

"so why are you bringing this up?"

"I want to have a baby"

there I said it

"what?"

"look if we adopt or how ever you want to do it, you can retire and be a stay at home dad"

"so you want to have children so I can retire?"

"well no I want to have children with you"

"you? Harvey Specter? Father"

I nod

"think it over please"

he sighs, I know he can never say no to me when I say please.

**Moment 7**

"Gabriella stay still" I say to my four year old daughter

"no bath"

she splashed me

"if you keep it up you will be going to bed"

she pouted but settled down

"how's it going?" asked Mike

"peachy"

I say drying my daughter

"do you want to switch? You can wake up with Patrick at four in the morning"

I sigh

"you know I have work"

I put her pjs on her

"bed time"

she pouted but went to bed without any issues

"baby you okay?" I ask Mike

"do you think I am getting fat?"

I laugh

"if you were any skinners I wouldn't be able to see you"

"really?"

"okay what's wrong"

he sat on the bed

"Gabriella is four"

"so?"

"she will be going to school, that's when they say you start gaining the weight"

"and why are worried about your weight"

"I need to remain fit and trim if I want to keep you"

I laugh

"you had me since I saw all that weed in that suitcase"

"promise?"

"promise"

"I love you Harvey"

"I love you too and I'm sorry I can't help with the kids as much as I should"

he shook his head

"no your great with them, they really do love you"

"thanks"

"anytime"

"come on lets get you some sleep"

we both strip down and get into bed

"are you happy?" he asks

"more then you will ever know"

my beautiful sweet Mike.


End file.
